A Setting Sun
by A Mirrored Sky
Summary: A normal night of ghosthunting turns into a huge scrabble. A mysterious new ghost is on the loose. But the problem is that the new ghost in question is searching for something. The question is what and is it to late.
1. Chapter 1

A Setting Sun

The three teenagers watched as the bright orb fell below the hill. A perfect sunset was something they rarely got to see. Danny stood up shaking his raven hair from his face. He reached out a hand to both of his friends pulling them up. It was night now there was ghosts on the loose and they had work to do.

They all turned to make their way down the hill. The three friends picked their way down the trail as bright stars started to appear in the velvet sky. Danny stopped abruptly, Tucker nearly colliding with the now stationary halfa.

"What's wrong" asked Sam. Danny looked up towards the now ebony sky.

"Do you hear that" he inquired.

"Hear what?" a confused Tucker responded.

" It sounds like a screeching noise, it kinda hurts my ears" Danny looked down at them "You don't hear it?"

Suddenly a blue mist came from his mouth.

"It's because they can't." The three ghost fighters swiftly turned around to face the newcomer. She was a tall girl maybe 16 years old. Her feet hung below her as she floated several inches of the ground. Waist-length white hair fell around her. She wore a grey dress that fell a little short of her knees. A dead flower hung next to a pointed ear. Her dress was a tattered mess, sleeves hung to her elbows as dirt and patches adored her outfit. Her eyes were a grey-blue that seemed to make everything colder. "They cannot hear it" she continued "because they are not ghosts."

"Who are you" asked Danny his usually blue eyes were glowing a menacing neon green. The ghost smiled there was no warmth to be found in it.

"I am Detora" She brought up a hand to examine pointed nails, "My screech usually brings ghosts to their knees in pain, I guess it won't work on you in your human form." She looked up her eyes growing colder. "Humans cannot hear my spectral screech you could say it is a refined version of your ghostly wail."

"How do you know about my ghostly wail" snapped Danny he edged forward so he was between the strange ghost and his friends.

"I know a lot about you " Detora replied, "I like to keep tabs on interesting ghosts" She waved a dismissive hand as if it meant nothing to her but a game

"You'll see what makes me interesting if you don't leave here now"

The white ghost laughed the three friends shivered, her laugh was like glass shards falling on ice.

"You don't know how long I have been waiting to meet you in combat, but I'm afraid tonight was just to test you." She floated up and vanished from sight but her voice went on "I will be back Danny Phantom I will return and I won't be here just to test you"

Silence. Danny surveyed the star-dotted sky with baby blue eyes. He turned to Sam and Tucker. "I can't sense her anymore" He looked around again. "We need to investigate" he said finally. But, once again blue mist came issuing from his mouth as three ectopusses raced passed. Danny rolled his eyes "We'll have to talk about her later."

A couple hours three ectopusses and one box ghost later the trio all huddled over Jazz's computer.

"Detora you say, don't worry we can get something on her" assured Jazz. She typed rapidly till she came to a site with a drawing of a similar ghost. "hmmmm" The 16 year old pushed her lips together in annoyance at the scant information on the page. "This is the only thing I could find."

"There's got to be more" replied an outraged Tucker "Technology never let us down before. We just need a better computer."

"Tucker this is not about computers" Responded Sam

Jazz continued reading as the argument increased behind her. She suddenly stood up not looking from the computer screen.

"You guys" She said calling back the three teenagers attention, "you got to look at this"


	2. Chapter 2

* * *

Chapter two

Jazz read off of the page "She used to guard a town, she protected it from ghosts.

"You mean she was good!?!" Asked Sam her face showing something like surprise and anger in it.

Jazz nodded "Apparently she kept other ghosts away with her screech, until a ghost got past her and destroyed the town."

"Ouch" commented Tucker "Bet the townsfolk liked that."

Jazz continued "They blamed Detora and ran her out of town, Oh and one more thing it was 100 years ago."

"Well what does she want now?" Asked Danny. "I mean what am I to her?"

"I don't know little brother" said Jazz shaking her head in disappointment "this is all this website says.

"She must be searching for that ghost that destroyed the town." inputed Sam giving the computer a dirty look as if it was it's fault for the little information it provided.

Danny asked "But why does she want to fight me?"

"Maybe she justs likes fighting" inquired Tucker "You know like a tough guy or girl or ghost I mean."

"No" said Jazz " I don't think so, maybe she is.. you know training to beat the other ghost."

Danny shaking his head added "I don't think it's training shes looking for."

All of the teenagers looked down engrossed in their own thoughts. None of them could think of somehing she wanted. Jazz glanced at the clock.

"Oh my, you guys have school tomorrow" As she pushed them out the door.

"So do you" challenged Danny as he pushed the older girl's arms off of him.

"You guys focus on school tomorrow I'll look up more on Detora in my free period." Said Jazz smiling at the younger teens.

"Whoa, who said we needed your help" Snapped Sam. Tucker and Danny looked att the pair of them and quickly pushed the goth out the door before the two teenaged girls could start bickering.

* * *

"Ahh school how _Wonderful" _commented Sam. Her combat boots clunking down the bland hallway, her violet eyes sliding over lockers and faces without really seeing them.

"Sam" a familiar voice called she turned around to see her two friends running towards her.

"Sorry were late" said Tucker as he bent over to catch his breath.

"Yeah" added Danny as he pushed his black hair from his sweaty forehead. "We missed the bus and my mom has had her radar on looking for Phantom, and we ran into Dash"

"Come on" Sam said urgently as the late bell chimed "we can't be late to Lancers class again."

Thankfully for the three teenagers Lancer was busy trying to hear out a story from Dash, something about him following Danny Fenton and he disappeared after running around a corner. Lancer entered right after the three friends took their seats.

"All right class" said Mr. Lancer "Pop quiz." The entire freshman English let out a groan. "Now now children this is important."

"Yeah right" snapped Sam.

"We'll let's make use of this." said Danny leaning over to talk to them. "Tucker can you look up more on that ghost with your PDA."

"Sure" said Tucker happy to do anything but take a quiz. Until a shadow fell over them. They all looked up to see the overweight teacher glaring down at them.

"Thinking of not taking the test are we?" He said his eyes narrowing as his foot started to tap out a steady beat.

"umm... of course not Mr. Lancer" said Tucker recovering fast.

"yeah umm... you know how we love quiz's" added Danny. They all looked at Sam.

"Yeah why would we not want to take a quiz Mr. Lancer" she said forcing a fake smile that looked more painful then happy. Mr. Lancer didn't look convinced but he handed them their quiz's and made his way up to his desk.

Out in the hallway they met up with Jazz. The 16-teen year old had several papers in each hand as well as her laptop tucked under one arm.

You guys" she said waving her arms in case they did not see her. "I got some more information on her."

"What did you get" asked Danny

Until a shadow for the second time came over them. Mr. Lancer with "hip" book in hand had come over.

"Hey G's what is up." He said with his nose buried in the book.

"Oh hi Mr. Lancer" said a overenthusiastic Jazz. "Can I talk to you about my term paper." She passed her laptop to Danny winking far to obviously. She led Mr. Lancer away from the young ghostfighters.

"Wow I can't believe that worked" said a surprised Tucker.

* * *

_Okay a little abrupt ending but I have some other things I want to put in and I think it will take a little while. Oh and disclaimer I don't own Danny Phantom so to bad for me. Please Review or flame of you hate it but tell me why you hate it so and I might do something about it._


	3. Chapter 3

_Oops it's been a while huh? Oh well I'll put explanations later but for now on with chapter three_

* * *

Chapter three 

The three teenagers eyed Jazz as she lead Mr. Lancer down the hall, from the look on Lancers face he had completely forgotten the three younger students he had been talking too. The two turned corner and were lost from sight.

"I still don't believe that worked" said Tucker still looking at the corner where teacher and student had disappeared.

"Well it's not like it's hard to get Lancer sidetracked" said Sam her face looked very anger at the concept of Jazz being useful.

"Come on" said Danny "Were in the library next hour doing some kind of research we can look at it then."

"I think it's supposed to be about poetry" commented Tucker.

"Oh well" Said Sam a smile playing across her face "I guess we won't get to research that poetry report." Tucker shivered at the word of poetry apparently he had a phobia for it too.

The three made there way to the library and slipped inside. The majority of their class was there most of which already had bored faces there eyes glazed over while looking at web pages of old poetry. Danny, Tucker, and Sam crept over to an out sight corner and opened up Jazz's laptop. Two documents sprang into view one of which was a another website the other being a complicated paper that Jazz had just finished. Danny looked over his big sisters work and exited out of it when he decided it had nothing to do with ghosts. The webpage popped up to fill the screen. The three ghostfighters leaned in to see what information it held. To the left it had a picture ,hand-drawn by the quality, of a ghost it looked similar to Detora she was drawn in front of a sunset. On the right of the page it held the same information as the last one did but near the end it went on when the last webpage had stopped.

"Little is know about the ghost since she fled the town that banished her," Read Sam her finger on the monitor following her as she read. "But it is rumored that she is looking for something to enhance her powers."

"What why would do that her Screech is a perfect weapon" commented Danny.

Sam read on as if no interruption had happened "It is believed that she is looking for an item that will over counter the one drawback of her Screech." The three friends instantly leaned in their eyes locked on the screen. "Her screech will not work when the sun is setting."

"That's why she didn't show her self until after the sun set" whispered Danny "She didn't want to come up to me with her power gone!"

Sam had her eyes still locked on the computer she seemed to be thinking. She looked up her eyes on Danny. "She must think you have the item that she is looking for." Sam said her eyes looked worried "She must think that your parents have made it and she wants to get it."

Tucker looked over at Danny. "Have your parents made anything lately?"

"No" Said Danny he looked up he was trying to remember if his father had shoved anything ghost-like in his face lately. "Not that I can remember. Well they have been fooling around with the portal but no weapons" They were all startled into awareness when the bell rang. All the other teenagers were packing up and quickly leaving to escape the confines of the library. The three followed the example and walked out Jazz's laptop under Danny's arm.

* * *

Somehow the three made it through the day taking tests and turning in papers that they had already forgotten when they wrote them. No ghosts turned up a rarity to the three ghostfighters. When the final bell rang they were out the door pleased to escape the academic prison for the weekend. 

"We should check over what your parents are working on just to see if they have made something new." said Sam as they made their way down the street away for Casper High.

Tucker looked over at Danny who looked to on the verge of arguing. "yeah we can check it out, then hit the movies, how 'bout it." Danny smiled as Sam sighed she rolled her eyes as the two began discussing movies.

_Boys_

* * *

_Sorry guys for the long time to update and that it is not very long either. I promise the next will be longer and have more action. I started school and my Cross country team is doing early morning practices as well as afternoon practices. I have been to tired to write for a really long time. I'll try to update soon. Please review or flame._


	4. Chapter 4

_HA, bet no one was expecting me to update so fast huh? I wrote this as fast as I could type I just got hit by so many ideas. I actually have the whole story plot made up now. And that is really rare for me to know what I'm writing about before I write it too. Enough with the rabbling on with chapter four!!_

* * *

Chapter four 

A pair of Grey-blue eyes watched as three teenagers leave the movie theaters. They seemed happy discussing the film that they had just watched. The young girl now seemed to arguing with the African-American boy. She did not care, her eyes were focused on the pale raven-haired boy between them. He has what she wanted and she was going to get it. She looked up, the sun was setting on the hilltop overlooking Amity Park. It's rays were lighting up the city as it was trying to stay up and not surrender to the moon that was already climbing the sky. She waited her eyes watching as the sun finally dipped below the hilltop. It was time to move.

"Oh come on Tucker it had five major fight scenes in it. It was awesome."

"No way Sam I love action but it should have had more chicks in it"

The two were arguing as Danny walked beside them he was silent watching his friends with an amused look on his face."Guys it was a good movie Okay can't we leave it at that."

The two friends glanced over at him, he seemed to be in a great mood with out any ghosts today. All of them were relived that they had one ghost free Friday night. They all walked down the street unusably quiet simply enjoying each others company. They all noticed they were at the crossroads where they all had to go separate ways. They said short goodbyes and each started off to their respected homes.

Danny strolled down the street he was going to make his curfew and maybe even have time to finish his homework. He just turned the corner as the neon sign of FentonWorks came into view. It's lights spilled out on the streets creating a warm glow around the house. Until a chill went down Danny's spine. He noticed his breath had just started to appear in front of his mouth. His eyes immediately took on a green color as he searched were the alarm had come from. Nothing was in the sky or on the ground but he knew that it meant nothing something was there whether he could see it or not.

"You don't want to fight me"

Danny whirled around the voice seemed to come from everywhere. It rebounded into the night not coming from a single spot.

"Why do I not want to fight you, Detora?" Danny replied he closed his eyes and walked in a small circle he wanted to keep her talking to pinpoint where her location was.

"Hmmm... you recognized my voice immediately" she said as she watched the boy revolve on the spot. When she stopped talking Danny had turned to face her. He opened his eyes and made the change from human to ghost. She watched as the circle of light split and as it passed it replaced his jeans and shirt with a black and silver jumpsuit.

Danny watched as Detora shed her invisibility she knew he had figured out where her voice came from. She looked just like she did the day before. "Well aren't you the smart one." She said in a mocking tone.

"I don't know why you want to fight me but your making a mistake." Said Danny his eyes glared at her she noticed no fear in his neon-green eyes as they meet her gray-blue ones. "I will fight you if I have to and your making it turn out that way"

Detora smiled she brushed away a lock of hair that had fallen in front of her face. "I don't need to fight you but if you withhold what I want _I _will fight you."

"I don't have any kind of weapon that will help you I don't know why you think I have it?"

Detora looked up her eyes seemed even colder. She looked at Danny and her face twisted into a look of uncontrolled anger. "You think I am seeking a weapon I need no more power and you will regret saying that!"

She suddenly flung herself towards him. Her face looked more demonic then ghost. Danny quickly turned intangible to avoid her. As soon as she passed through him he became solid and shot a burst of green ectoblast on her direction but she was gone.

"You will regret that."

Danny turned on the spot as he powered up his ice powers. She had somehow got behind him but she was about to be as cold as her eyes where. He saw her but she disappeared just as quickly as the last time. He then felt a hand grab the back of his jumpsuit. The hand tightened and he was suddenly flying towards a car. With a crash he looked up and saw her. She had obviously just thrown a good 50 yards.

"Well, at least I know that she has other ghost powers too."

He got up and decided to take a chance and turned in midair and shot a ice beam at Detora how had been behind him again. The young ghost's eyes widened from either anger or pain she was encased up to her shoulders in the freezing block of ice.

"Now I don't know what you want but I don't have it" Danny said to the captivated ghost as he circled her making sure she was up to no tricks.

"You have it I have seen it." Detora snarled. She seemed beyond control now. Her face followed him watching him with a look of pure hatred. "I will use that portal"

Danny stopped in front of her. "Portal, you just wanted to use the Ghost portal? Why, didn't you just come out of it?"

The girl ghost shot him another look of anger. "You'll have to find that out on your own won't you" Her voice was harsh she opened her mouth and a terrible sound came out. Danny instantly clapped his hands to his ears as the horrible noise filled them. Detora had finally used her Screech.

He had never heard anything like it in his life. It seemed to drain him shrinking his world till it was just him and the noise that had infiltrated his head. He opened his eyes which he had closed when the noise had hit him. Detora had melted her ice prison. The noise then disappeared. She was gone but had left behind several questions for Danny.

* * *

_Yeah, I had an afternoon to myself and I wrote a whole lot. I'm trying to make up for my absence here. I don't know when I'll update again but I will try to make it as soon as possible!!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Okay I know it has been a huge amount of time since I updated but I have a good reason. But I'll say it at the bottom. For now chapter 5!_

* * *

Danny knew that it was no good searching into the night looking for Detora. She was gone but he would bet anything that she would be back soon. Danny managed to make his way to his room. He sat upon his unmade bed, running his fingers through his hair thinking.

_Well, she does not want a weapon, but what could she possibly want with the portal? Is she building up an army? No that can't be it she's planning something the question is what._ He let out a sigh he needed Tucker and Sam here. He needed someone to bounce ideas off of.

_Tomorrows Saturday I'll talk to them first thing in the morning. _And with that the young hybrid fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

Outside of town the young ghost in question was pacing. Not quiet pacing either it was broken up by small stomping of her foot and times when she would stop altogether to scream a curse. She was muttering angrily under her breath the entire time. Her eyes were flitting back and forth.

"So close I was, so close" Detora whispered. "I will get that portal even if I have to…" She paused her pacing ceased for a moment. "Yes I will get it even if it comes to that."

* * *

She looked over to the sleeping Amity Park. "I will use that portal."

"Morning Sleepy-head"

Danny groaned and parted his eyes to reveal none other then his sister. She was standing over him with one of her huge smiles. "It's 9 o'clock you need to get up." Danny responded with a pillow to her face. "Really Danny Tucker is downstairs waiting for you."

"Then why didn't he come up here and wake me up."

"I just wanted to see the look on your face" said Tucker as he walked into the room.

Danny gave him a dark look and got up looking through his dresser for a clean shirt.

Jazz however had her part to say. "Really Danny you need to get a healthy diet but you also need plenty of sleep you need to stop doing these all-nighters."

"Jazz I do the all-nighters to keep the ghosts in check."

"We'll discuss this later little brother" and with that Jazz walked out of room.

With his sister out of the way he immediately got to the point

"Tucker I need to tell you something but where is Sam?"

Tucker shrugged "I don't know I haven't seen her today, I just thought you would want to go to the arcade and play some video games."

"Tempting, but I found something out last night, something important. And both of you need to here it."

* * *

_Okay explanation time. I got a new computer and I unplugged the old one thinking I could transfer the documents later. I did try it later but the stupid computer decided to blow up and would not even turn on even though I triple checked all the wires. So all of my story chapters are now gone I am still trying to get them back. Also I am switching rooms so my free time has been taken up by moving heavy pieces of furniture downstairs._

_I know this is really short chapter and does not have anything in it not to mention it's ending it weird but I thought I had to post something. I'll update soon hopefully (but not likely)_


End file.
